


dna be damned

by parkrstark



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pick who dies, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Even though Peter tries not to think about it, he knows Tony's favorite is Morgan. Why wouldn't she be? She's his real, biological daughter. Peter's just an intern that stuck around. But when a bad guy uses this against him, it feels even worse than he imagined.Whumptober day 2: kidnapping, pick who dies
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946683
Comments: 37
Kudos: 579





	dna be damned

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid Morgan in writing/reading fics tbh, but she fit well with this plot so I used her for the tropes: "pick who dies" and kidnapping.
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter: kidnapping, kidnapping of a young child, guns are present, cursing**

"Keep it moving, brats. I don't have all day." The masked man behind Peter jabbed him in the back with the tip of his gun again.

Normally, this was when Peter made a quick witted response, but he couldn't. Not when he had Morgan by his side. If he said one wrong word, she got punished. He learned that the hard way when he didn't answer a question and she got slapped. 

That was the first and last time he let her get hurt. 

Peter, on the other hand, had an eye swollen shut, a bruise covering the left side of his face, and dried blood dripping from his eyebrow. 

He wasn't even Spider-Man; he was just Peter Parker picking up his little sister from school. They were snatched before he could even feel his spidey sense could go off.

That was a few hours ago, and now, they were being dragged off to another spot without even a word of what they were doing. 

Peter wasn't sure where they were going, but wherever it was, he was going to make sure that Morgan stayed by his side, unarmed. He made sure that she kept up and didn’t give the man any excuses to hurt her. 

They stopped in another room, that was much more open than the other room they were crapped in. He shoved Peter in a chair first and started tying his wrists and ankles to the chair. Peter didn’t struggle, even though he could have easily beat him. “Don’t hurt her.” 

“Oh, I won’t. As long as she behaves.” 

Morgan was too terrified to say a word. She’d been quiet since she woke up. She was strong for a 5-year-old. The man wasn’t as rough with her as he was with Peter when he tied her down. 

“Wait here.” 

Then he was out of the room, and a few minutes later, he was back with another man. This man, however he wasn’t masked, and Peter recognized him immediately. “Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked like hell. His eyes were wide and he was dressed in dirty jeans and a sweatshirt. Ever since the snap, he’d retired from being Iron Man. He could barely move his right arm anymore and the right side of his body was heavily scarred. He shouldn’t be out here getting his heart rate up. His voice shook when he spoke. “Hey, kiddos. Didn’t you remember when I told you to come right home after school? Mom needed help with dinner.” 

Tony wasn’t as good with his sarcastic remarks as he usually was, not when his children were tied to chairs. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark--.” Peter was cut off with a quick slap. 

Tony raised his left arm. “Hey, now...no need for all that. I brought you the money. That’s all you wanted, now let them go.” 

The man laughed. “Are you really this foolish? Yes, the money does help for all of the pain you caused my family...but I’m not done.” 

“Then let’s talk it out. You and me. No need to bring my kids into this.” Tony’s voice was calm and he didn’t make any sudden movements. 

“I used to have two kids, too.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly. “I was with them in the park during the battle of New York. They were scared and they ran...I heard them both screaming for help. I went to my daughter, thinking I could save her, and then find my son. But when I went to find him...it was too late.” 

“Okay, first of all, that was like-- a dozen years ago. I’ve honestly lost track between all of the time traveling I’ve done. And second of all, how the hell is that my fault?”

“You’re the only one left. Thor is gone, Hawkeye went crazy, Hulk is some hybrid, Captain America is gone, and Black Widow is dead.” 

Peter could see the pain in Tony’s eyes. At a time, all of them had been Tony’s family, and they were gone. “Gee, thanks for reminding me.” 

“You’re the only one left to pay. So I’ll give you a choice. Which kid are you saving?’

Tony frowned with a blink. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You get to bring one home with one you. The other stays here with me and dies.” The man started to rub Peter’s hair softly. 

“O-one of them?”

“I went home that day with one. So will you.” 

Peter’s heart started to beat wildly. He could tell by the look on Tony’s face that he wasn’t expecting this. He had no plans to get out of this. He couldn’t let Tony make this choice...or maybe...maybe Peter didn’t want to hear Tony’s answer. “Tony, take her home.” 

Tony was still reeling from the choice given. He furrowed his brow and turned to Peter. “W-What? Peter, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You need to bring Morgan home. She’s terrified. She’s a child-- leave me here. I’ll handle this.” 

“Yeah, Daddy,” the man cooed. “Bring little sissy home.” 

“I’m not leaving you here, Pete. You’re ridiculous.” Tony fidgeted on the spot, and it was so unlike Tony that it scared Peter. 

“Please. Take her and  _ go.”  _

“You’re running out of time.” The man moved his hand from Peter’s hair and pulled out a gun, pressing it against Morgan’s head. Now, she started to cry, speaking for the first time since they were taken. 

“Daddy! Please!” 

Tony took a step forward, his voice sounding choked up. “Okay! I’ll take her-- just get the fucking gun off her head!” 

“Is that your final answer? Are you choosing her?”

Tony glanced over to Peter only for a second, but it was long enough for Peter to see the anguish in them. “Y-Yes.” 

He pulled the gun away from Morgan’s head and moved it to Peter’s. “Come on then. Untie her.” 

Tony hesitated. 

“Do you want me to shoot her too?”

“No!” Then he hurried forward and fell to his knees in front of Morgan. His right hand was shaking as he tried untying the knots from her wrists. He fumbled, unable to get them undone. He cursed under his breath as Morgan continued to cry. 

“Hurry up,” he sang, digging the gun deeper into Peter’s head. 

Peter tried not to make a sound because he knew Tony was having enough trouble with Morgan. He stared ahead, focusing on the thump thump of his heart as his spidey senses screamed at him. 

Eventually, his right hand cooperated enough to untie all four knots and Morgan jumped into his arms. Tony put a hand on her back to hold her in close. “Please. Let me take him too. Please.” 

“You get  _ one.”  _

“Peter, don’t worry-- I won’t let him. Okay? Just-- just hold on.” Tony stood up with Morgan in his arms and took a step toward Peter. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Stark. Don’t worry about me. She’s your daughter...and I’m well, me. You made the right choice.” He gave him a small smile, just in case this was the last time he’d be seeing him. 

“You have five seconds to get out of here or I shoot her while she’s still in your arms.” 

“Don’t! He’s leaving!” 

“Peter,” Tony said, sounding incredibly reluctant. 

“Go, Mr. Stark!” Peter squeezed his shut so he didn’t have to look at Tony anymore. He kept them shut until he heard Tony’s feet running out of the room, and the man started laughing. 

“How does it feel knowing that you’re not Daddy’s favorite?” 

Peter tried not to believe his words. Even though Morgan was Tony’s biological child, and Peter was really just an intern that stayed around a little too often. Even though she was his baby girl. Even though he replaced Peter with Morgan and Tony loved her every moment of her life from before her first breath. Peter knew him for less years than Morgan was old-- not including those 5 years of time, at least. 

Peter felt his eyes burn at the thoughts. “He was in an impossible spot. You know more than anyone else. He made the right choice.” 

The gun clicked and Peter tensed. He could fight now. He could rip out of these shitty knots and knock the man unconscious within a minute. But why didn’t he? Why did he just sit there, thinking about how he was left, even though he told Tony to pick Morgan? He was right. She should have been saved. He could save himself if he just pulled it together and stopped feeling sorry for himself. 

Before he could let his thoughts go any more wild, there was a gunshot. 

Peter thought he pissed away his chance at escaping, but if he did, then why was he still alive? And why didn’t he feel the bullet’s entry? 

“Take that, prick.” 

That wasn’t Tony, but that was someone just as familiar. Peter glanced over his shoulder and saw Happy standing behind him with his gun still raised. Then he looked down at the ground where the man was lying unconscious. 

“Did you…?”

“Kill him?” Happy asked, walking closer. “No. It’s nonlethal. Kinda like a tranq, but it’s more of a pellet than a dart. Hurts like a bitch. Wanted to kill him but something tells me you’d have a problem with that.” 

“I thought…” 

Happy walked around the chair, kneeled down, and started to untie the ropes. “You thought he came in alone? No backup? I know Rhodey is usually his Starsky, but I called shotgun.” 

Peter was speechless, trying to calm his heart down enough to realize he was alive. Tony may have chosen Morgan, but he was alive. 

Happy lifted his chin up gently so he could get a good look at the side of his face. “They got you pretty good, huh?”

“You would have laughed at his form,” Peter said in a small voice. 

That startled a laugh from Happy. “Oh, yeah, kid?” Peter nodded his head as he stood up and Happy immediately helped him up. “Easy, kiddo.”

“Where’s Morgan? Is she okay?’

“She’s fine.” Happy shook his head. “You know, sometimes, you should worry about yourself too.” 

Peter could walk on his own, but he liked the comfort of Happy supporting him too much to let him go. So he leaned against him as they walked out of the warehouse and was met with blinding lights from the police and ambulance all waiting nearby. He didn’t even get a second to let his senses adjust to his surroundings before he was being engulfed in a hug. 

Happy laughed and took a step back, “Hey, Tony.” 

Tony didn’t pay attention to Happy, he was too focused on Peter. He cupped Peter’s cheeks, and Peter could feel his right hand shaking. “Peter.” 

“Mr. Stark, where’s Morgan?”

“She’s fine. She’s with Pepper.” His eyes scanned over Peter’s body. “Are you okay? That gunshot-- were you hit?”

“No. It was Happy. I’m fine.” Peter held onto Tony’s wrists. He never thought he’d get a chance to see him again. 

“I was so scared. I thought I lost you  _ again.  _ Don’t ever pull that shit. Never again.” Tony moved his hands to pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Peter immediately shook his head. He didn’t want to hear this apology. “You don’t need to.” 

“I do. I  _ need  _ you to understand that I would never choose one over the other if I didn’t know Happy was in the other room waiting.” 

Peter swallowed around the lump in his throat. “She’s your daughter. It’s okay.” 

Tony pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “And you’re my son. DNA be damned. Morgan is my baby, but you’re my baby too. So don’t make me ever live a nightmare like that again.” 

Peter couldn’t help his small smile. “Really?”    
Tony huffed, and gave him a small smile of his own. “Don’t make me repeat it. I may have some experience with being a dad, but I still get hives.” 

Peter hugged him tightly, hiding his face in Tony’s neck. “I love you too, Mr. Stark.” 

“Yeah, yeah...just keep hugging me, squirt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompts are: manhandled, forced to their knees, held at gunpoint and it will be a superfamily fic with a focus on steve & peter!


End file.
